


and my world starts to blur

by huntressed



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AND I AM SO PROUD, F/M, For the first time, I'VE WRITTEN SOMETHING THAT'S NOT PAINFUL, THIS IS NOT ANGST, not-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressed/pseuds/huntressed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason rolled his eyes through his domino mask and stood up, offering a hand to her. Artemis took it and gracefully stood up, and then she grabbed his hand and just started running through the night. It was kind of hard to catch up with her, seeing as she’s relatively smaller and faster than him, but he managed. It was Artemis. He’ll never stop going after her no matter the cost.</p><p>            In which Jason Todd gets a very satisfying Christmas Eve. And it was more than what he expected to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and my world starts to blur

**Author's Note:**

> THIS AIN'T ANGSTY AREN'T YALL PROUD OF ME? Anyways, this is bordering on to something and of course I can't write very descriptive scenes like that because I can't ok. I just can't. So let's have it fading to black and some very brief but clear descriptions that they did something. But yes, THIS AIN'T ANGST BE PROUD.

**GOTHAM CITY. DECEMBER 24. 21:15.**

                He’s had his fair share of cynical moments whenever he’s out in a new country and interrogating someone else when on a mission. But whenever she’s around, he feels like the world is just taking away all the cynicism out of him and replacing it into some kind of warm feeling that just washes over him. Honestly, he doesn’t like the fact that she has that kind of effect on him because he’s Jason fucking Todd and everyone knows that he doesn’t do love. But well, if anyone was within a few feet from Artemis Crock, they would understand.

                Artemis Crock is a vigilante, very much like him (only she’s not that much of an outlaw and still does this in a not-so-brutal manner). The people of Gotham would find her running across rooftops, escaping in alleys, and climbing up fire escapes. She would be dressed in orange and black, armed with a bow and arrow, and a few daggers strapped up her thighs.

                Well, she’s not around that much because Gotham is heavily guarded by the extended bat family now, but she’s still shows up on occasion. She stated once in a conversation while running across rooftops that Gotham was her home, and that she would always find the time to go back.

                Artemis is definitely one of those girls who exists to set someone’s world on fire. She’s one of those girls who could get their hands on anything without even trying, and those girls who can have a good time no matter where they are.

                It’s safe to say that Jason is completely and utterly in love with her.

                 Her text message had been received by him twenty minutes ago, it said that she’d meet him over at _their_ rooftop (the one that’s actually five floors above his own apartment) in twenty minutes. And she’s still absent.

                A few minutes later, he’s heard the footsteps and he turned around. There was Artemis, clad in her Tigress costume, smiling brightly as she looked at him. “So, it’s the twenty-fourth of December and I did promise you that it’s going to be a great Christmas Eve, right?”

                “Uh-huh. I vaguely recalled you doing that. Did you jump from your rooftop again?” He asked, taking in the fact that her costume wasn’t that bright shade of orange anymore, but it has patches of dirt already.

                “Maybe. But the dirt was because I used the costume in Palo Alto and completely forgot to wash it. You know that I _always_ land on my feet, right?”

                “Of course you do. Let me just remind you of the time where you were practically racing to get to me on this rooftop specifically and then you just landed on your not-feet. Sure you always land on your legs, Artemis.”

                “Shut the fuck up. It’s Tigress and that was because you were blocking my landing, so fuck you.”

                “Oh wouldn’t you like to?” He winked, knowing full well that Artemis would only get pissed at his cockiness.

                Safe to say that he didn’t expect her response.

                “I’m still thinking about it.”

                _Down, boy._

                And in his trance, she dragged him off the rooftop and he swiftly took out his grapple and pointed it towards the building Artemis was heading for. When he finally got up, he gave her a glare.

                “Bitch, I could have died.”

                “Then I’d make sure to pick you up from hell and bring you back to life. God only knows what would happen to me if you weren’t here.” Followed by a flash of her smiles that would kill him within at instant.

                “Also, don’t get mad at me, but we’re going to jump off this bloody rooftop.” Artemis smiled, and before he could even react, they were both dropping from a tall ass building.

                There’s nothing there to break their fall, and thank God there’s something in Artemis suit protecting her back that when he landed on top of her, she doesn’t seem fazed at all. He tried to avoid it, he really did, but then his gaze just fell on her grey eyes and he was lost. Before she cleared her throat, that is.

                “Take a picture, Todd. It’ll last longer.”

                And he was thankful for the low lighting around them because in that case, she wouldn’t see how much his face was red. _No._ No way in hell that he’s blushing all because of an Asian superheroine who was Kid Flash’s ex-girlfriend. _No fucking way._

                Jason rolled his eyes through his domino mask and stood up, offering a hand to her. Artemis took it and gracefully stood up, and then she grabbed his hand and just started running through the night. It was kind of hard to catch up with her, seeing as she’s relatively smaller and faster than him, but he managed. It was Artemis. He’ll never stop going after her no matter the cost.

                When she brought him in the outskirts of Gotham, a rave concert in the distance, she stopped for a moment and placed her hands on his shoulders, “I hope raves are your thing.” There was a slight twinkle in her eyes that easily suggested how she’s up to something. Honestly? Jason didn’t want to make assumptions. And well, it’s slowly getting tighter in regions down there so there’s that.

                “We’re not properly dressed for this.” He responded.

                Her hands moved to the collar of his leather jacket and he has to fight to urge to kiss her. “Nobody cares if two vigilantes are joining them, or you know, maybe we could change since my apartment is only a few blocks away. There are still some of your clothes there, the ones I never actually returned.” She shrugged.

                He gave her a look that clearly says he wants nothing of this.

                “Don’t be sour, Jason.” She brought her lips dangerously close to his ear. “You’ll love it.”

                He swears this girl is killing him.

                “Fuck it. Let’s run back to your apartment and see whatever’s there. I’m not going to rave as my alter-ego.” He gave in, because honestly, if he doesn’t then he’s going to die. With Artemis acting a little strange and him resisting his urges, this is not going to go well if he didn’t let her have her way.

                Twenty minutes later, Artemis is dragging him off to the rave again. She’s wearing shorts, and a cropped top that would be gone in a minute if Jason lost control. He managed to find a pair of his cargo shorts and a shirt of his in Artemis’ apartment, he doesn’t even try to think about how those articles of clothing got there because well they are close friends and more often than not, Jason would spend nights in Artemis’ apartment instead of his own.

                She leads him to the middle of the raving crowd. Sweaty bodies are everywhere and the music is too loud for him to hear anything. It’s fucking him up a little bit, but Artemis seemed to enjoy. So he doesn’t complain.

                Then everything was a huge blur. One moment she was dancing, her hips swaying to the beat of music in such a way that would make him let loose; then the next moment, he finds himself pulling her a little closer to him and it was honestly so blurry.

                “I told you you’d love it.” She yelled, that was when the only thing he heard was her voice.

                It was a bold move, something he didn’t expect but he placed his hands on her waist and he turned her around so she could face him. There was a grin on Artemis’ face and he bent down a little lower to tell her, “I’m going to kiss you now.”

                She laughed and pulled him down to whisper in his ear, “No. _I’m_ going to kiss you.”

                That was when Artemis pulled him down and kissed him, and he’ll tell you this, Artemis fucking Crock is like a drug. Once he’s got hold of her, there’s nothing else he wanted to do other than to kiss her senseless for as long as he can (and that’s a bloody long time). He knew that Artemis’ mouth can speak the foulest of words and she has a way with them that can twist into someone’s head, but he didn’t think that her mouth can do things _this_ good.

                His hand is all over the skin exposed by her revealing top whilst her arm is wrapped around him and her other hand is tugging at his hair. She bit his lip for a split second, and then she pulled away, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

                “We better take this somewhere else.”

                And then she pulled him away once more, and they were back in her apartment. Clothes lying down on the floor in a mess, limbs tangled, lips in contact in places no one can reach, whispers of satisfaction, and it was indeed the best Christmas Eve he could ever ask for.


End file.
